


It's Too Cold

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 10"Noya and Asahi intend to spend Christmas together, until Noya gets injured on the ice.Sequel to "Sweater Weather"





	It's Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I slipped on ice right outside your house and you ran outside barefoot to help me let's get inside under a blanket"

        Since the Christmas-Party-Secret-Santa-Fiasco-No-One-Was-To-Speak-Of, Noya had been dating Asahi. (Tanaka had also had some kind of a relationship with Kiyoko, but it was rare if anyone knew what was going on between them. Noya was also confused. A lot. They looked like they were happy together, but who knew if they were actually, well,  _ together _ ?)

        But over the course of the year, Noya had learned a lot about Asahi, inevitably making his Christmas shopping easier. Even if he’d gotten Hinata for the office party that year, he still needed to get Asahi presents for Christmas day. 

        He’d ended up getting the presents, and headed over to Asahi’s house, the two having made plans to wake up together on Christmas. So Noya was walking down the street, a large plastic bag full of color gifts hanging off him arm. He already had a bunch of stuff over at Asahi’s (and if all else failed, could wear one of Asahi’s several-sizes-too-large shirts), so he didn’t worry about preparing an overnight bag. 

        Noya hummed a Christmas carol absent mindedly, thinking about how exciting it would  be to actually spend Christmas with Asahi. 

        His eyes flew open wide as his feet slipped out from under him. He landed heavily on his back right outside of Asahi’s house, the final notes of the carol falling out of his lips as he groaned. 

        “Noya!”

        Asahi entered Noya’s field of vision as he came running over, not even in clothes or a coat, only in his pajamas. As he helped Noya sit up, Noya noticed the lack of shoes - or  _ anything  _ \- on his feet. 

        “Are you okay?” Asahi fretted as he helped Noya stand. He took the bag of presents from Noya and pulled Noya’s arm over his shoulder. 

        Noya let out another groan as he rubbed the back of his head. “Man, that hurt,” he grumbled. He turned to Asahi, looking him up and down. “But you’re not even dressed. We need to get you inside and under a blanket.”

        Asahi nodded, putting the arm with presents under Noya’s legs and picking him up, taking him inside and setting him on the couch. A thermos of soup sat on the coffee table and a blanket on the chair by the window. Asahi set the presents by his tree and Noya on the couch before grabbing the blanket. 

        Noya pulled his coat off and pulled Asahi to sit by him, pushing the thermos into Asahi’s hands and curling up next to him to help get him warm. He hissed when his ankle moved the wrong way. 

        “You alright?” Asahi asked, giving him a worried look. 

        “Fine,” Noya told him. “Probably.” He pulled his pants leg up, grimacing at the angry red color of his ankle. “Might be sprained?”

        “We need to get you to the hospital-!”

        “Asahi!” Noya exclaimed before Asahi could get up, wrapping his arms completely around Asahi’s arm. He gave him a stubborn look. “I’m fine! And you’re practically a snowman! You need to get warmed up!”

        “But you’re hurt-” Asahi stated. 

        “Compromise?” Noya offered. “We get you warmed up, then you can take me-  _ wherever _ .”

        Asahi looked hesitant but slowly released a long sigh. “Alright. Fine. But  _ as soon _ as I’m warmed up, we’re getting you looked at.”

        Noya grinned and curled up into Asahi’s side, making Asahi wrap and arm around him. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - Cuddle time with Asahi  
> [more Kirikami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148374#main)  
> [Hogwarts shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127119)  
> [a knitted jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094317)  
> [a falling Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088707)  
> [tease instead of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082614)  
> [a Christmas parent trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074133)  
> [a rare pair of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836)  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
